Eternal Warriors
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: After the Battle of Thermopylae, two surviving Spartans journey home. The warriors no not what awaits them after their journey. would they be welcomed home with open arms? Or will they be banished for not dying like a true Spartan. Read to find out!


**Eternal Warriors **

**This is a new story, even though I need to update my other stories.**

**I am going with the myth not the movie. **

**I do not own PJO!**

**Now… On with the story!**

* * *

** Key.**

"Speak" Normal talk

_'Your' _Thoughts

**"Mind" **Deities talking

_**'Mortal' **_Deities thoughts

* * *

** Eternal Warriors **

**Third POV**

The battle of Thermopylae Was a blood bath. When King Leonidas, of Sparta, ordered the retreat of most of the Greek forces, Only 1,400 stayed be hind to fight. Among the 5,600 men that retreated from the battle was his brother-in-law, and his older… sister … the first woman ever in history to fight with the Spartan men in battle.

_Four hours hence._

_Leonidas was looking at his men after the days battle. He looked at his men with a hard face of a battle hardened warrior. He looked at the first row of men, glancing over on before moving to the next, his cold hardened brown eyes stopped over a pair of sea green eyes. Those eyes remaindered him so much of the wife he left behind to defend Greece from the Persians' invasion._

_He knew this man well, this man was the man that was the older brother of his wife, Gorgo. Leonidas looked to the man to the right of his brother-in-law and saw a pair of eyes he thought he would never see again. The electric blue eyes of his eldest sibling…_

_His older sister. "You two will follow me to around that rock formation, Now." Leonidas said in a calm voice while pointing to his sibling and the man to the right of her._

_A few minutes later._

_When they were behind the formation, and out of ear shot of the other warriors, Leonidas whorled on his older sister and ripped her helm from her head in one swift motion. "What in grandfathers name are you doing here, sister?!" Leonidas all but screamed at her. The other man in the tent grabbed Leonidas by his throat and slammed his back into the rock formation, he then leaned in towards his ear and whispered in a bone chilling, spine tingling voice, "I don't care that you are my king or that you are my younger sisters husband, I will kill you, if you disrespect your older sister in my presence." _

_The King of Sparta looked at the man that was his wife's older brother, in fear. Yes the Great king of Sparta was fearful. "Perceus, I can handle my own younger brother" _

_Perceus' POV _

_'So… She knows as well. She never calls Leonidas 'younger brother.' Let me see if she knows that this man is not her younger brother.' I thought with a sinister grin."Thalia, do you remember how you snuck into the training at the age of eight? How did you do it again?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye to see her smirk at me. " You know for the life of me I can't remember. Can you tell us how I snuck into training. After all, you were the one to catch me." Thalia said with a grin on her face._

_'Leonidas'' POV_

_'I am so dead. No one told me that his older sister would have trained with the Spartans!' Thought the man posing as Leonidas._

_Perceus' POV _

_As I watched the man thought for a minute, then the man smiled. " I was sparing with Perceus and when I disarmed him I saw a figure climbing though the window in front of me. I saw that the figure had electric blue eyes and I ran over to pull you into the building before our teacher saw you." _

_The man looked at us with a smile thinking he got it right. " What was the date?" the man looked at me with a confused expression, but answered anyway, " the 21__st__ of June. Why?" " My sister and I pay our respects to our parents on the 21st of June, the former King and Queen of Sparta. When you said that date I knew for a fact that you were lying." I still held the man against the wall, but I let go of his throat to let him explain. "you are going to lead the men like nothing is wrong, understood?" The man just nodded. I let go of the man. The Man turned to us and said with a cold voice._

_"I may die today, but both of you will experience pain like none you have ever experienced before."_

**Two Days Later (Perceus'** **POV)**

Thalia and I Were limping from the battle towards home. Thalia was ahead of me by a few feet. "Perseus, I can see the hill! we are almost home!" She then ran a little faster... well as fast as you can run with a limp. "I can't wait to s-" I started to limp a little faster when I heard a scream, fallowed by a loud, "NO!" I got up to where Thalia was to see what she saw. When I turned my head to follow her gaze, I nearly dropped to the grass in front of me in despair. In front of us was our home, Our reason for fighting in ashes.

Sparta was in ashes at our feet. We are the last Spartans.

I looked at the Sky to see that there was a tornado forming right next to me. I looked to the Sea to see that it was pounding the shore that we are on. We both screamed at the same time, "ARES! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOUR CITY WAS BEING ATTACKED?! YOUR PEOPLE NEEDED YOU AND YOU WERE NO WERE TO BE FOUND, OTHERWISE SPARTA WOULD STILL BE STANDING! YOU HAVE MADE A ENEMY OF THE SEA/SKY TODAY! I WILL FIND YOU ONE DAY SO YOU CAN PAY FOR YOUR IGNORANCE!"

**Olympus**

Ares was on his throne, looking at his best warriors through IM, in worry. He just lost Sparta and now he loses the last of the Spartan royal line.

**Unknown Location**

**"Brother, our children are waking their powers"** said a man that was hidden by shadows. The only thing you could see were golden sea green eyes glowing with power.** "Yes, you are right brother."** Spoke another man that was also hidden by the shadows. this man had electric golden eyes.

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter of 'Eternal Warriors'!**

**Time Sky and Sea Out.**


End file.
